Holding On
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Tao bimbang, apakah ia akan bisa bertahan? Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya, ia hanya butuh sedikit diyakinkan. An TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao fic. Enjoy!


**Title: Holding On  
**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Wu Yifan berlari dengan tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Ia memilih menaiki tangga alih-alih lift yang penuh untuk naik ke lantai 4.

Ruang 408.  
Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan ketika akhirnya ia menemukan pintu putih bertuliskan '408' diantara pintu-pintu putih membosankan lainnya, pikirannya perlahan kembali waras.

Nama 'Huang Zi Tao' tertera di secarik kertas kecil berlapis plastik yang tergantung di gagang pintu. Ia menarik gagang pintu perlahan sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Semuanya normal dan tak ada masalah. Istirahatlah" seorang suster yang sedang berdiri membelakangi pintu, menjadi objek pertama yang dilihat Yifan.

Ketika suster itu berbalik dan berjalan melewatinya untuk keluar, barulah namja yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan setengah mati sampai membuatnya berlari ke airport dan nyaris membunuh karyawan maskapai yang kehabisan tiket, terlihat.

Namja itu duduk di tempat tidurnya yang ditinggikan, kedua tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel. Ia terlihat seperti belum mandi selama 3 hari, tapi yah, keindahannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun.  
Ia tetap berseri seperti biasa, berkilau seolah dikelilingi cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Desah Yifan, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, merasa luar biasa lega. "Terimakasih, Tuhan."

Tao mendongak, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. "Astaga, aku berhalusinasi lagi ya? Painkiller sialan."

Yifan terkekeh melihat reaksi Tao yang terlalu comical. Ia berjalan mendekat, mendekap kepala Tao ke dadanya yang bidang. "Aku nyata, Zi."

Tao mengerjap, sepenuhnya mengabaikan pelukan itu. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Tunggu dulu, kau seharusnya ada di China kan?"

"Aku terbang ke sini." jawab Yifan asal, membuat Tao meninju lengannya pelan.

Yifan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih palsu yang berlebihan. "Apa sayapku yang lelah tidak cukup untuk mendapat pelukan?"

Tao tersenyum, merengkuh Yifan kuat-kuat seakan ia itu santa dengan perut buncit dan baju beludru lembut yang membawakan mainan kesukaan Tao. "Painkiller-ku datang."

Mata Yifan terasa panas tanpa sebab. Ia baru ingat kalau ini pertemuan mereka kembali setelah 3 bulan, dan ya, itu sedikit banyak membuatnya hatinya terasa ngilu. "Oke, hentikan semua ini, sebelum kita akan berakhir tersedu seperti Go Nam Soon dan Park Heung Soo."

Tao terkekeh, melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut.

Yifan duduk di samping Tao, menatapnya khawatir. "Jadi, apa yang salah kali ini?"

Tao mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan sambil menggambar pola-pola acak di udara dengan jarinya. "Dislokasi." Jeda sebentar, "Lagi."  
Caranya mengatakan kata 'lagi' dengan nada penuh kepasrahan cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa muaknya Tao akan hal itu.

Yifan menghela nafas, merasa sama muaknya. Tangannya yang lebar mengelus rambut cepak Tao yang dicat kelabu. "Katakan pada mereka untuk berhenti menyuruhmu berputar-putar di udara seperti tupai, kalau tidak ingin tulang-tulang mereka dipatahkan menjadi kepingan-kepingan asimetris oleh pacarmu yang tampan."

Seulas senyum kembali terpasang di wajah Tao, ia menarik tangan Yifan dari rambutnya, memainkan jemari Yifan yang kurus. "Ini pekerjaanku. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Itulah mengapa aku memilih menjadi aktor." komentar Yifan santai.

Tao meliriknya sebal, "Pamerkan saja terus!"

Yifan terkekeh, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu pacarnya yang imut. "Tapi kau memang lebih cocok disini."

"Benarkah?" Zi Tao mendongak, menatap Yifan sangsi. "Akhir-akhir ini semua terasa begitu sulit. Jadwal tampil menggila, rumor-rumor datang dan pergi tanpa henti, dan semua waktu tidurku terpakai untuk latihan. Aku juga terus-terusan jatuh dan cedera seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu bisa bertahan berapa lama lagi." Mata berkantung itu mulai berkaca-kaca, sudah siap memuntahkan beban yang menghinggapi pundaknya beberapa bulan terakhir.

Yifan mengguncang bahu Tao sedikit, berusaha membawanya kembali ke akal sehatnya. "Hey, tak boleh ada pikiran negatif seperti itu lagi, oke? Ini hanya proses, dan kau, orang terkuat yang pernah kukenal, pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik."

Tao menatap Yifan lama, sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk. "Semuanya terasa semakin buruk sejak kau pergi, Wu. Dulu, kau satu-satunya alasanku bertahan, tapi sekarang?"

Yifan terdiam lama. "Tapi… Kau menyukai ini kan?"

Tao mengangguk tanpa berfikir,reflek.

Yifan tersenyum. "Kau dengan musik adalah pairing terbaik kedua setelah kau dengan aku, Zi. Tak ada alasan yang cukup bagus untukmu menyerah, dan tak ada alasan untuk bertahan yang lebih akurat dari ini, oke?"

Tao akhirnya mengangkat kepala, binar di matanya terlihat semakin jelas. "Aku harus bertahan?"

"Kau bisa, bukannya kau harus. Kau akan bertahan kan? Ada aku, maupun tidak."

Jeda sebentar.

"Ya." Tao tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah membuatku yakin.."

Yifan menariknya dalam pelukan. "Huang Zi Tao, dengarkan aku. Kau itu pejuang, dan aku painkiller. Tugasku untuk membunuh rasa sakitmu, kan? Jangan pernah takut untuk berjuang, selama ada aku, kau tak akan kesakitan. Aku janji."

Tao mendekat tanpa mempedulikan pinggangnya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum."Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Hello~~ Baru tadi selesai UTS, tapi aku udah nggak sabar buat ngepost cerita ini, jadi maafin yah kalo masih banyak salah disana-sini :"3 Dan tau gak kenapa aku ngebet banget ngepost cerita hari ini? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini susaaaaaaaaah banget nyari ff taoris di ffn, dan aku semacem patah hati gitu, jadi mending aku aplot cerita sendiri, baca sendiri, daripada nggak ada ff sama sekali :"3 *slapped*  
Dan rencananya aku mau bikin semacem kumpulan drabble yang diapdet mingguan gitu, gimana menurut kalian? Kalo responnya bagus aku beneran bakalan post di akhir minggu ini :3

By the way, ff ini terinspirasi dari Tao yang akhir-akhir ini kelihatan banget mati-matian bertahan di EXO walaupun susah... Jadi, tetep dukung EXO dan Tao kita yaaa, fightingg!

.

.

.

**xoxo, Kim Ara**


End file.
